Temo Demo No Namida First Story
by Takahashi Natsumi
Summary: Bagaimanakah cerita cinta pertama Melody Nurramdhani Laksani? Apakah Cerita cintanya di penuhi kebahagiaan? Ataukah sebaliknya? #maafakugakpinterbikinsummary


Ohayou/ Konnichiwa/ Konbanwa/ Oyasumi

Semlikum Minna~!

Ini fanfic aku yang pertama! Tolong dibaca yaa! Mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak salah! Review after reading please ^_^

J**KT48: Temo Demo No Namida First Story**

**Chapter: 1-Prolog**

**Genre: Romance, sad**

**Inspiration: JKT48-Temo Demo No Namida**

**WARNING: TYPO, OOC, GAJE, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Melody Nurramdhani Laksani atau yang akrab bersekolah di SMAN48 Bandung. Jujur, melody sangat ketakutan jika dia tidak punya teman saat dia di SMA. Melody pun segera bergegas ke lorong sekolah yang baru sambil melihat ke papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui dimana kelas tempat ia belajar satu tahun kedepan.

"Melodyyy!" Seseorang pun memanggil melody dengan kerasnya

"Itu siapa ya? Rasanya Aku kenal deh" tanya melody sambil mendekat ke sumber suara (?)

"Melody? Kau ingat aku?" Tanya orang itu

"HARUKAAAAAA! KAMU DISINI JUGAA? YOKATTA NE~!" Teriak melody sambil memeluk haruka seakan tidak peduli adanya orang lain.

"Nee~ kamu di kelas mana? Aku di kelas 10B IPA" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata bernama Haruka

"Gak Tau tuh aku belom liat" Jawab Melody

"Nama lengkap kamu tuh Melody Nurramdhani Laksani kan? Tadi aku liat namamu di kelas yang sama denganku" Tanya Haruka

"SERIUSS? YESS KITA BARENG LAGI!" Melody pun memeluk & berteriak kepada Haruka seperti tadi

"Wahh, iya bener Aku sama kamu sekelas lagi" Melody memastikan omongan Haruka yang tadi

"Yuk ke kelas!" Ajak Haruka

"YUUUUK!" Jawab Melody

Melody & Haruka pun berlari menuju ke kelas. Melody yang saat itu kehilangan kendali pun tak sengaja menabrak kakak kelasnya

"EH LO BERDUA! KALO JALAN ATI ATI NAPA?" Bentak Kakak kelas yang mereka tabrak

"M.. Maaf kak kami gak sengaja" Melody pun meminta maaf ke kakak kelasnya

"BERESIN TU BUKU SANA!" Bentaknya sekali lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah buku yang mereka jatuhkan

"Sudahlah, itu kan adek kelasmu" nasihat temannya

"Apaa? Ade kelas? Apakah aku harus memanjakannya terus menerus sementara mereka sudah SMA? INGATLAH ITU HANYA ADIK KELAS BUKAN ADIK KANDUNGMU!" Jawabnya meremehkan

"Sekali lagi maaf kak, Temanku kan gak sengaja" Haruka pun ikut ikutan meminta maaf

"GAK AKAN AKU MAAFIN! DASAR GA TAU SOPAN SANTUN" Kakak kelas itu pun menolak permintaan Haruka dan Melody

"OYY KAMU! MAU KEMANAAA?" Tanya temannya ikut mengejar

"KAKAK TUNGGU!" Melody ikut ikutan mengejar kakak kelasnya

" Apa dek?" Tanya teman kakak kelas yang membentak melody tadi

"Panggil aja Melody, Oh iya Nama kakak sama kakak yang tadi siapa?" Tanya Melody

"Namaku Jati, yang tadi topan. Nama temanmu yang kawaii banget ini siapa?" Tanya Kak Jati

"Namaku Haruka aku berasal dari Jepang tapi udah 3 thn di indonesia. Namanya Kak Topan? Pantes tadi marahnya kaya.." belum selesai Haruka menjawab Haruka mulutnya sudah ditutup sama melody

"Hehe, kak maaf ya temen aku yang satu ini emang kayak gitu, jangan dibilangin ke orangnya ya" Kata Melody sambil menutup mulut haruka

"Hahaha, gak pa pa. Kamu berdua kan cantik jadi gak akan aku bilangin. Dah aku ada perlu dulu ya!" Kak Jati pun meninggalkan haruka dan melody

"Dadaaaah kak jati!" Kata haruka dan melody bersamaan

"Yuk ahh ke kelas!" Ajak Melody

"Yuk!" Jawab Haruka

**- MELODY POV-**

Aaaahhh! Tadi itu kakak kelas terjahat yang pernah adaaaaaa! Masa aku yang unyu nan cantik ini di bentak-bentak? Tapi jujur kakak kelas yang tadi beneran ganteng. Cuman yaa gitu deh, seandainya dia bisa memperlakukan aku dengan baik aku langsung menyukainya. Ahh coba aku pikir lagi masa aku bisa suka sama dia sih? GA MUNGKIN LA YAWW. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh aku sungguh resah dengan perasaan ini!

**- END MELODY POV-**

" MELODYY! MELODYY!" Teriak Haruka

" Ehh ada apaa?" Tanya melody

" Kau tidak memperhatikan ya apa yang Bu Naomi bicarakan?" Bukannya menjawab haruka malah balik nanya

"Bu, Naomi? Siapa itu?" Melody malah balik nanya (lagi-_-)

" Itu walikelas kita tau, Yuk kita ke aula! " Ajak haruka

"Buat apa?" Tanya Melody

"PENERIMAAN SISWA BARU" Saking emosinya Haruka pun menarik tangan melody sehingga melody terpental (gak gini juga kali -_-)

* * *

Minna~! udah ahh segitu dulu akunya cape :((

Seru gak seru gak? sekali lagi mohon isi reviewnya ya :))

OHH iya maaf ya buat kakak kakak yang aku tulis namanya disini, abisnya aku numpang nanya ke kak noor

"kak siapa temen kakak yang cocok buat FF aku" nah terus kak noor jawab

aku nanya lagi "gak apa apa emang?" trus dia bilang gak apa apa

Kalau aku salah gara gara tokoh cowoknya salahin kak noor :D


End file.
